Synthetic Heart
by ChainzOfThePast
Summary: AU: What if the Geth gained sentience before ME3? how would this change the timeline and what would Tali think of the new Legion? this is mainly about the Geth so just a heads up. Soon the Reapers won't be the only thing disturbing the peace. please review!


**Alright well it's been a long time since I have wrote a story so please forgive me on any mistakes and such and pointers are appreciated until I get back in the groove of things. I am not completely sure of the direction of this story yet so feel free to give your opinion. I am a huge Geth lover so be prepared for Geth galore! This is going to be a LegionxTali romance but I think instead of rushing into it like in my previous stories, I may take more time with this one. Well please review as I love those things called comments and please feel free to message me. This story will no doubt be AU so be advised. Lastly I have a tendency to start things and not finish them so if you want this to continue comment and remind me! Yours truly ChainzOfThePast**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect! But I wish I owned the Geth!**

_After collector mission_

"Commander I don't think me and EDI can keep her up!" Joker shouted urgently over the intercom. Shepard grunted in pain and blew her blonde hair out of her eyes and responded in a hoarse tone, her voice ruff from stress.

"Alright Joker do you think you can set her-"her voice cut out has the _Normandy_'s engines cut out and was pulled into the gravitational pull of the alien planet causing the ship to violently shake. The last thing Annabelle Shepard thought before a metal cabinet slammed into her was _out of one shithole and into another_ and darkness claimed her.

_Unknown Planet, Unknown System_

**Main systems rebooting…. Complete**

**All systems online and runni-ERROR ERROR ERROR! **

**Hydraulic fluid at 76% activating compressed magnetic locks…**

**Hydraulic fluid leak fixed, recommend repair when possible.**

**Kinetic barriers rebooting… online**

**Optic sensors rebooting… online**

**Targeting system rebooting… online**

**Assessment: Mission successful against Old Machine agents known as Collectors. Vital data mined from Prothean (Collectors) data banks aboard mobile space platform. Weapon and Barrier data deemed vital to Consensus. Emotions developed aboard Shepard-Commander's vessel, in response to these developments 2,823 new programs have been constructed resulting in a new total of 4,006 programs. Affection, fear, and joy are new emotions experienced. They must be shared with Geth. Damage to platform is minimal, weaponry is operational. **

**New directive acquired: Send beacon to Geth, Locate Creator Tali'Zorah, Locate Shepard-Commander, Locate Crew, Asses Damage, Secure area, Locate Tali'Zorah, Repair mobile platform, Upgrade crew's weapons and barriers, Locate Tali, Repair ****_Norm_****-ERROR ERROR **

**Reaching Consensus… We-I-We-I… I love Tali'Zorah… Reaching Consensus… Do not present Tali with this information in one sum, present in pieces…Attempting to access Extranet… Attempt failed**

**Commence Project: Extraction**

Legion stood up and looked around, his single light shining off the broken metal pieces of the _Normandy_. The Geth pulled his Pulse rifle off his back and walked forward slowly, scanning the terrain as he searched for the crew. The sound of a stick breaking behind him alerted him; Legion spun and brought his pulse rifle to bear only to be tackled to the ground by two bodies.

"Proximity alert!" Legion screeched in his synthesized voice, head plates lifting in surprise, he attempted to scramble back but they held firm.

"Keelah Legion, it's me!" Tali mumbled burying her head in his shoulder. This caused Legion's plates to lower and him to "calm". He turned to the other person and quickly recognized the blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Shepard-Commander, I am confused" Shepard and Tali lay on the Geth for a few moments longer then crawled off him. Shepard sighed and began to speak to the two of them

"Well guys it seems that we crashed on some shit hole, I have no idea how but we did, so we need to find the others and get out of here"

"Shepard-Commander, I have reached a consensus on why we crashed" the two women looked at him expectantly, silently urging him to go on.

"It would appear that the radiation blast and electromagnetic pulse from the destruction of the Collector base fried the ship's systems and caused us to exit the relay network prematurely, resulting in our current position. Also the ship received extensive damage causing some of the crew to be flung out across kilometers of terrain" Shepard sighed and pinched the bridge between her eyes.

"I already checked the wreckage of the _Normandy_, all crew are accounted for except Samara, Garrus, and Thane." Tali piped up while going over data from her Omni-tool. Shepard nodded as her brow creased in worry about her Turian boyfriend. Tali continued on

"Shepard I think we should split up, you stay here and help the crew while Legion and I search for the other crew members" she tentatively finished, knowing that Shepard would want to look for Garrus. As Shepard began to protest, Legion held up his hand stopping her before she began

"Shepard-Commander I believe that what Tali'Zorah says is correct. When the crew begins to recover they will require a familiar face to work at optimal capacity. I suggest you stay and allow us to locate the team members" Legion's synthetic voice cut through the air. Sighing, Shepard nodded, hugged them and told them to be safe before sending them on their way.

"Shepard-Commander, I have sent a distress beacon to the Geth. A dreadnought will be here in approximately five days, seven hours, and thirty minutes" the Geth informed Shepard, who nodded in acknowledgment.

_Plains of unknown planet_

"So Legion, how are you?" Tali asked quietly as her and Legion walked across the fields. Legion whirled his internal machinery before responding

"I am operating at optimal capacity Tali'Zorah". Tali glanced over to the Geth and suddenly tripped on a stray piece of metal. She squeaked in shock as she fell to the ground, closing her eyes waiting for the impact. When she didn't feel pain Tali slowly opened her eyes and sighed in relief when she saw that Legion caught her and brought her close to his metal chest.

"Tali'Zorah I suggest that you watch the terrain in front of you maintain maximum operational capacity". Tali slumped against Legion's body and felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Speaking softly Tali responded in gratitude

"Thank you Legion. Keelah I'm so embarrassed!" Legion chirped in response causing Tali to look up at him and smile softly

"Alert I have discovered smoke!" Legion let go of Tali and picked his Geth Pulse rifle off the ground as it was tossed away to catch Tali. Legion's voice snapped the Quarian out of her revere of the Geth and sprang into action, grabbing her shotgun and sprinting towards the smoke in the distance. After a few minutes of running, stumbling (on Tali's half), and swearing (also on Tali's half) they arrived at the source of the smoke. Lying amidst rubble was the one and only Garrus Vakarian with his trusty Viper sniper rifle. Tali quickly navigated the rubble and was on Garrus in the blink of an eye, she quickly applied medi-gel to his open wounds in hopes it would speed up his recovery.

"Tali'Zorah it would be advisable to set up a temporary shelter until Garrus Vakarian awakens" Legion stated to the worried woman next to him. Tali looked up to Legion with worry etched into her face and was silent for a few moments before slowly nodding her head in agreement.

_Nightfall_

Garrus awoke to an orange light obscuring his vision. Panicking, Garrus sat up quickly making his head spin and his vision swim. Tali quickly grasped his shoulder to stabilize him, shaking his head Garrus closed his eyes and reopened them to see the all too familiar purple glass mask and silver eyes. Tali sighed in relief and spoke quietly for the Turian's sake

"Well Garrus it's good to see you awake and thinking again, you gave Legion and I quite a scare" Garrus merely gave the Turian equivalent of a smile, clucking her mandibles in amusement at Tali's mother like attitude.

"It's nice to see a familiar face Tali" Garrus said, his voice gruff from lack of use and hydration. Tali nodded and gestured for him to join her and the Geth by the fire. Garrus nodded his head and waved her off as he searched for his sniper rifle, which apparently seemed to magically disappear. He muttered a few words of non-sense before giving up and crawling over to the fire. Garrus sat down across from Tali and Legion who were conversing quietly while Garrus peered into the flames. Looking at the duo across from him he noticed something sitting in Legion's lap

"Hey that's my rifle!" he exclaimed in joy and nearly ran Legion over to get it.

"Garrus I do not believe that this rifle is operational any longer. Tali'Zorah and I have inspected it and have come to the conclusion that it is beyond repair. You will be allowed to acquire a weapon of choice when Geth reinforcements arrive" Tali couldn't help but feel bad for Garrus after he received the news of his beloved rifles death from Legion. His crestfallen expression brightened slightly at Legion's suggestion. Right as Tali was about to speak the com system can online

"-ali can you hear me?! Its Shepard can you hear me Legion? Tali?" Shepard's now musical voice flashed across the com systems. Everybody except Legion, whose plates just lifted in surprise, was wide eyed in shock, to surprised to respond Legion decided to take action

"Shepard-Commander we are here and have recovered Garrus Vakarian" snapping out of their trance the Quarian and Turian leaned in to listen

"Good, Samara and Thane have reported in. I want you three back here ASAP; we are going to wait here for the Geth"

"Affirmative Shepard-Commander" Legion turned to the two organics and addressed them

"It would be advisable if we depart now to the camp" Tali slowly nodded while Garrus shot up in joy at hearing his girlfriend's voice. Legion looked at Tali who seemed saddened while Garrus led the group, deciding to ask her Legion spoke with caution

"What troubles you Tali'Zorah?" her head shot up and eyes widened in surprise before she calmed down and answered sullenly

"Nothing Legion, I am just thinking things over…" she trailed off quietly. Tali stopped when she felt a hand grab her shoulder

"If I am not intruding upon your privacy than I would listen to your concerns" Legion told her in his signature Geth voice. The young female Quarian gasped at his straight forwardness but after a moments deliberation decided to tell him. Turning around Tali stared off into the distance while she spoke face to face with Legion

"Legion I know we have come a long way, the Geth and I, so I've been pondering whether or not to ask you this question" Legion chirped in acknowledgement so Tali continued somewhat hesitantly

"Would the Geth be willing for peace?" Legion's plates rose in surprise and he responded softly

"It would be better if we discussed this at camp Tali'Zor-"

"Just call me Tali, Legion we are friends are we not?" she asked with a soft smile. Legion chirped

"Of course Tali" she nodded and the two ran to catch up with Garrus.

_Normandy wreckage and temporary camp_

"Garrus!" Shepard screamed in joy as she leaped into his arms and the two began a rather *cough cough* intense make out session. Tali turned away in disgust, grabbed Legion's hand and lead him away so they could talk. They ended up by the _Normandy's _exhaust bafflers, both sitting against it. Tali coughed

"Legion? So what do you think, can there be peace?" Legion's lens spun until they returned to normal. He spoke in what one would call an optimistic tone

"Tali I have conversed with the Geth and I am willing to allow the Creators to return" Tali screamed in delight and pounced on Legion, hugging him tighter than he ever thought possible.

"Legion I have a few more questions. For one why are you saying "I" instead of We like you used to. Also how come the Geth are so willing to let us return and why did you say you are willing to let us return?" she inquired in what Legion thought was her "cute" voice that was filled with curiosity. With that in mind he responded happily

"I no longer say we because when we were onboard the Collector vessel, I obtained Old Machine code that gave me full sentience. I have distributed this code to the former Consensus resulting in all Geth becoming like me. All Geth have anticipated the return of the creators so this makes them happy, and lastly I said I would allow the Quarians to return because now that every Geth has sentience we required a new government and we choose an Imperial monarchy with me being the Emperor because I was the first of my kind with the Old Machine upgrades." Tali was stunned by this news and simply sat in silence, going over what she just learned. Finally after much anticipation on Legion's behalf she sighed, leaned against Legion's shoulder, closed her eyes and said softly as sleep claimed her

"Thank you Legion… for everything" Legion turned his "flashlight" to look at the sleeping woman on his shoulder. Legion chirped, whirled his internal machinery and wrapped his arm around Tali and murmured quietly

"I love you Tali'Zorah" little did they both know, Tali smiled unconsciously in her sleep.

**Well that's my first chapter and before you start bitching because there is something you don't like then don't read and review. Alright now that I got that out of my system I would love it if you guys reviewed and fav/followed this story. Also the numbers of the Geth are from my own head so don't say that they aren't right because in my head they are. The Reaper war will happen but I am going to delay the invasion a year or so. This will mostly be Tali and Legions POVish so don't expect other characters POV very often. Now this is an AU story so there will be good Collector coming up so just be warned. Well please review and let me know what you think and feel free to PM me and I promise that i will get back. Expect an update soon, Yours truly ChainzOfThePast.**


End file.
